


Why

by Barbeara



Category: Falling In Love - Fandom, Fiction character
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeara/pseuds/Barbeara
Summary: You fall for the fictional character you created





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did

I am nobody, a figment of your imagination, something you created in your mind. But for some reason you believe I'm real, and you fell in love with me, this fictional character.


End file.
